Chá de Hortelã
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Após um caso ruim, Sara volta pra casa e passa algum tempo com as Willows. Also avaluable in EN-US("Mint tea").


**Chá de Hortelã**

* * *

 **Emparelhamento** : Catherine W. /Sara S.

 **Sumário** : Após um caso ruim, Sara volta pra casa e passa algum tempo com as Willows. Also avaluable in EN-US("Mint tea").

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Aviso1:** Se você não gosta de romance entre duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página.

 **Aviso2** : Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui. Alguém gostaria de ser meu/minha _beta_. Isso me deixaria super feliz. Super! =]

 **Aviso** **3** **:** Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui. Alguém gostaria de ser meu/minha _beta_. Isso me deixaria super feliz. Super! =]

 **Aviso4: Vamos escrever em PT-BR!**

 _ **N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

Sara estava encostada contra o balcão da cozinha, Lindsay preparou um chá forte e entregou pra ela. Nenhumas das duas realmente tinham me visto a partir da varanda. Sara nunca tomava chá, apenas café. Pelo menos com todas as outras pessoas. Mas de vez em quando eu poderia encontrar dois daqueles chás prontos e duas canecas sobre a pia.

E então eu sabia que era Lindsay. Não havia uma única palavra trocada entre elas. Sara olhou profundamente para a caneca, como se todas as respostas do mundo estavam nela. Lindsay bateu o ombro em Sara e elas riram. Eu poderia perceber que tinha um sorriso nos meus próprios lábios também.

Lindsay acabou pegando alguns pontos da personalidade marcante de Sara, de alguma forma ela conseguiu balancear seus momentos de pura agitação e a calma sempre vista em Sara.

Sara aparentemente terminou o chá e apontou pra cima. Eu deixei meus olhos passarem sobre meu relógio, e era hora de dormir. Um dos raros dias em que conseguimos uma folga em conjunto, após um caso ruim. Ela seguiu Lindsay pelas escadas, e assim que pude, eu também fui atrás das minhas duas meninas.

Deixei alguns instantes passarem e finalmente encostei-me ao batente da porta do quarto da minha filha. Sara estava sentada, apoiada na cabeceira da cama, com Lindsay pendurada no ombro. Eu olhei para o livro nas mãos delas, e sorri. As pessoas ainda leem Branca de Neve e os sete anões para os filhos?

Ambas olharam pra mim e aqueles sorrisos eram perfeitos.  
Eu sabia que deveria deixá-las a sós, hoje era o dia de Sara para colocá-la na cama.  
Soprei um beijo e sai do quarto, caminhei até o fim do corredor e fechei a porta do meu quarto com cuidado.

Perdida em alguns pensamentos eu não sei quanto tempo passou até que Sara entrou pela minha porta. Ela provavelmente pensou que eu estava dormindo, e fez o caminho mais silencioso até nossa cama. Assim que ela deitou, eu fiz meu caminho, descansando minha cabeça no lugar entre o ombro e pescoço dela, meu lugar favorito.  
Colocar pequenos beijos lá foi uma ação automática e eu sabia que, como em todas as outras noites, deixaria Sara animada.

"Catherine..." A maneira como o som saiu pelos lábios dela não me fez querer continuar. Era um pedido para parar. Eu me levantei sobre meu cotovelo e procurei pelos olhos dela. Sara me impediu. Ela me puxou para baixo mais uma vez, me segurando forte contra o próprio corpo - "Apenas fique aqui... comigo".

Eu sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Foi o caso de Gina Sinclair.  
O problema não foi exatamente a serial killer, mas sim a única garota que sobreviveu. A mesma garota que ela teve que prender na última noite, por repetir exatamente os mesmos atos da mulher que abusou dela uma vez.

"Sara, você sabe... Quer dizer, desde quando você toma chá?" Eu senti ela se mudar desconfortavelmente sob meu peso. Mas eu sabia que não deveria sair. "Eu gosto apenas de hortelã. E é o sabor preferido da Lindsay também..." ela respondeu um pouco tensa, como se fosse uma criança sendo pega. "Não, o favorito dela é de Camomila. Mas parece que ela tem um novo gosto..." Eu não poderia deixar de sorrir, e imaginar o rosto de Sara torcido em uma malha de confusão. "E você tem ideia de por que ela mudou isso?" Ela pediu, com certeza fazendo um buraco no nosso teto enquanto pensava. "Por que alguém que ela admira faz isso..." – "Catherine, você não gosta de chá" – "Sara, você é mais inteligente do que isso..."  
Lutei para prender meu riso. As vezes minha CSI era um pouco densa para ver exatamente o que estava diante dos olhos dela.  
"Oh" Os batimentos cardíacos dela começaram a ficar um pouco rápidos demais, e eu senti a ingestão de ar pelos pulmões da mulher abaixo de mim.  
"E por quê?"  
Eu suspirei pesadamente, e me apertei ainda mais contra o corpo quente ao lado do meu.  
"Porque você, Sara Sidle, é a melhor mãe e esposa do mundo" Sara ainda se moveu sob meu corpo, mas eu a puxei impossivelmente mais perto.  
"Sara, sua personalidade se definiu da melhor maneira possível. O máximo que posso dizer é que queria ter estado lá por você antes. Mas você fez um bom trabalho. E agora fica no mesmo quarto que a nossa filha e conta contos de fadas pra ela. Você só toma chá, por que sabe que isso a faz mais feliz. Você me mantém quente e segura todas as noites. Você sempre está do meu lado. Do nosso lado. É isso o que te torna diferente. Melhor. E é por isso que nós amamos você."

Eu me mudei, levantando sobre meu cotovelo mais uma vez. "É por isso que eu amo você" ela sorriu levemente, e mesmo sob as lagrimas que ela se recusou a deixar cair, Sara me puxou de volta para o ombro. Não sem um beijo doce antes.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


End file.
